Coup de Foudre
by Black Lagoon
Summary: OS. Scorpius avait toujours considéré Rose comme une adolescente ordinaire, mais il a juste fallu un regard pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle. Rose X Scorpius


**NdA : One Shot sur un couple qui je crois, va bientôt devenir l'un de mes favoris, j'ai nommé : Scorpius/ Rose**

**Coup de Foudre**

Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un regard pour qu'il se sente traversé par ce sentiment étrange. Dans cette foule dense, leurs regards s'étaient croisés et il avait failli se noyer dans ses yeux bleus profonds. Pourtant il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais fait attention à elle. Il la voyait tous les jours et elle était pour lui une fille comme les autres. Une fille parmi tant d'autres. Elle n'était pas d'une beauté sans égale, n'avait pas un charme hors du commun, elle était juste une adolescente ordinaire. Ils n'avaient jamais échangés plus que des phrases de courtoisie, se fréquentant parfois dans les matières qu'ils avaient en commun. Rien n'expliquait la fascination qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Pourtant tout les opposait. Elle était l'une de ces farouches Gryffondor et lui était Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. De plus, la rivalité entre leurs familles respectives n'arrangeait rien.  
Il avait tenté d'oublier cet étrange sentiment qu'il avait envahi, mais rien n'y faisait, elle demeurait constamment dans ses pensées. Il s'était alors surprit à l'observer quand elle passait à côté de lui dans les couloirs où quand elle était simplement assise en cours, son attention rivée sur le professeur. Leurs regards s'étaient à nouveau croisés dans un couloir. Dans ses yeux, il avait percé une lueur comme étant amicale, un brin amusée mais également hésitante pour ne pas paraître incongrue. Son propre regard avait alors répondu par la même interrogation banale. Elle avait continué son chemin et il avait poursuivi sa route, feignant d'ignorer son coeur qui voulait sortir de sa poitrine...

Rose. Il n'existait rien de plus beau, de sensuel de magique que cette fleur magnifique. Ce don du ciel qu'on prenait plaisir à nommer rose, se retrouvait seule, au pied d'un mur, s'imposant plus qu'elle n'indispose. Il souhaitait alors s'en approcher, voulant respirer son doux parfum, cherchant à se faire piquer, frôlant ses pétales de la main. Mais il y avait toujours cette distance entre eux et il n'attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour passer outre. Il aurait tant voulu lui dire toutes ces choses qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, toutes ces choses que lui non plus ne parvenait pas à expliquer. Il voulait le crier sur les toits, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y parvenait pas. Comment lui dire si les mots ne sortaient pas...

Toutes ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire. Il ne savait pas comment agir. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de timide et le charme authentique des Malfoy qu'il possédait en avait séduit plus d'une. Mais avec Rose, c'était différent. Il avait alors essayé de la connaître, la saluant quand ils se croisaient, s'installant à côté d'elle quand une place était libre. Elle avait d'abord parut surprise, méfiante même par ses agissements mais peu à peu, une sorte de complicité s'étaient instaurée entre eux. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle accepte d'étudier en sa compagnie dans la bibliothèque ou qu'ils s'arrêtent dans les couloirs pour discuter, avant les repas. Mais plus leur relation évoluait, plus il craignait que celle-ci ne puisse atteindre d'autre stade que celui de l'amitié. Elle n'avait jamais eu une parole ou un regard qui aurait signifié qu'elle voulait être plus que son amie...Il essayait d'apprendre à la connaître. C'était une fille merveilleuse qui parfois se relevait être très mystérieuse et c'était le charme de son être. Et il se demanda comment il avait pu un jour pensé que c'était une fille ordinaire.

« Comment crois-tu que le professeur Londubat va réagir ? » demanda Rose avec un sourire désabusé tandis qu'ils tentaient de ramasser les restes de Greenovia dodrentalis qui avaient atterris un peu partout sur le sol, à côté d'eux.

Ils avaient été pris d'un fou rire et Scorpius avait accidentellement coupé l'une des petites branches de la plante, faisant par la même occasion gicler un liquide vert à la substance visqueuse.

« J'imagine qu'il ne va pas être très content » répondit le Serpentard avec désinvolture.

« Mes parents ne vont pas s'en remettre si j'ai encore une retenue. » fit remarquer la jeune fille en agitant sa baguette sur le sol pour nettoyer la substance collante.

« Désolé de te faire passer du mauvais côté. » dit Scorpius d'une voix légèrement moqueuse.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises » répliqua-t-elle. « Tu sais très bien que tu n'obliges à rien...et puis...c'est marrant »

Il esquissa un sourire. Ils étaient devenus assez proches durant ces dernières semaines ce qui incluait aussi les mauvais coup que certains élèves avaient du subir. Malgré ses airs de jeune fille sérieuse, Rose cachait un caractère bien trempé et un enthousiasme contagieux à tout ce qui se rapprochait des farces.

« C'est bon » déclara-t-elle en se relevant, chassant d'un geste spontané les mèches rousses qui lui tombaient dans les yeux..

« Tu as du jus de greenovia dodrentalis sur la joue » fit remarquer Scorpius.

« Oh »

Elle passa machinalement une main sur sa joue mais ne parvint qu'à étaler un peu plus le nectar sur sa peau.

« Attends » dit Scorpius.

Il avança sa main vers sa joue et nettoya le liquide avec délicatesse. Sa peau nacrée était douce, comme un rêve de caresse et il se surprit à imaginer ses mains parcourir cette peau laiteuse tandis qu'il posait des baisers dans le creux de son cou. Secouant la tête pour chasser toutes ses pensées, il retira sa main. Elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné et le remercia.

« C'est rien, princesse »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls et avant qu'il ne puisse voir comment elle avait réagi à ce surnom affectif, le professeur Londubat arriva vers eux, l'air contrarié.  
Scorpius lança un bref regard en direction de sa voisine et constata qu'elle était écarlate. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si indifférente après tout.  
Quand le cours se termina, elle lui adressa un vague signe de la main avant de rejoindre ses amies. Il l'observa, dépité. Si seulement la force et le courage de lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Si seulement il n'avait pas cette gêne, elle ne saurait plus ignorer son amour pour elle.

La nuit, au réveil, avant de se coucher ses pensées ne faisaient référence qu'à un jeune couple s'embrassant passionnément dans un coin du parc. Parfois, même éveillé, il rêvait à une jeune fille évanouie et à un jeune homme qui viendrait la secourir. Ce jeune couple c'était elle et lui.  
Dans ses songes, tout lui semblait si facile, si magique alors que dans la réalité, ces images de jeune couple s'embrassant avec fougue ne faisaient que désespérément tourner dans sa tête.

La semaine suivante, il lui proposa d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque. Les ASPICS approchaient, forçant les élèves de septièmes années à travailler plus que jamais pour réussir leurs épreuves et décrocher leurs diplômes de fin d'enseignement. Elle avait accepté et ils s'étaient donc retrouvés sur l'une des tables du lieu, pour travailler. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Il avait passé l'heure à l'observer, essayant d'imprégner sa mémoire de chacun de ses traits. Quand Pince leur avait intimer de s'en aller, la bibliothèque fermant ses portes, ils avaient longuement discutés dans les couloirs si bien que le couvre-feu était passé.

« Il est déjà _si _tard ? » s'étonna Rose en fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne pensais pas que nous avions discuté aussi longtemps... »

« Je te ramène à ton escalier » proposa Scorpius.

« Oh c'est inuti... » commença-t-elle.

Mais soudain son visage se figea.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta le Serpentard en se retournant pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge s'approchait d'eux lentement, ses yeux sondeurs semblant les fixer avec une lueur machiavélique. En effet si Miss Teigne était là, cela voulait dire que son maître était également à proximité. Ce dernier serait d'ailleurs plus que satisfait de prendre des élèves en flagrant délit de vagabondage après le couvre-feu. Scorpius se retourna vers la jeune fille. Elle avait légèrement pâli et le regardait à présent dans les yeux. Il saisit sa main et l'entraîna dans l'escalier le plus rapidement possible. Il s'élança vers la première statue qu'il vit et tenant toujours la main de Rose, se plaça derrière. Miss Teigne ne semblait pas les avoir suivi. Peut-être qu'elle attendait Rusard. Quelques instants plus tard, des pas s'approchèrent dangereusement de leur cachette.

« Tu entends quelque chose, ma belle ? » entendirent-ils.

La voix de Rusard. Scorpius sentit que la main de Rose s'était crispée dans la sienne et il approcha la jeune fille de façon à ce qu'elle soit collée à son torse. Une vague chaleur l'envahit aussitôt. Il pouvait sentir sa poitrine se lever et s'affaisser contre son buste et cela provoquait en lui un émoi indescriptible. Puis les pas s'éloignèrent et il sentit que le corps de la jeune fille se détendait. Elle tenta de se détacher de lui, mais il la retint contre lui, ne voulant pas perdre cette proximité nouvelle. Surprise, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Pour seule réponse, il approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était n petit baiser, pour lui demander la permission d'aller plus loin. Quand il aligna ses yeux au niveau des siens, le regard qu'elle lui lança l'ensorcela encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il eut un sentiment inconnu tandis que le regard si pénétrant de Rose plongeait dans les siens. Sa main si sûre d'elle s'égara dans les cheveux blonds du Serpentard puis elle colla ses lèvres si douces dans son cou, remontant peu à peu jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle colla son corps contre le sien et il la serra fort, comme si il avait peur qu'elle parte loin. Il ne comprenait même plus ce qu'il lui arrivait. Son coeur s'était emballé, son sang avait afflué et sa tête s'était mise à tourner. Il avait perdu pied. Il voulait simplement vivre ce baiser ardemment, s'abandonner entièrement à la chaleur de ses baisers et de ses douces mains.  
Puis leur étreinte cessa et le sourire qu'ils échangèrent leur prouva que concierge ou pas, une promenade semblait bien indiquée.

**Cela mérite-t-il une review ?**


End file.
